Explosive ordnance technicians may utilize a precision explosive tool to disable a target device. In use, the precision explosive tool may be aimed at a target location on the target device using an alignment tool, for example, a laser, to align the explosive tool. Once the explosive tool is aligned, the laser may then be removed, the explosive ordinance technician may leave the area and the explosives may be detonated. Removal of the alignment device can interfere with the aim of the precision explosive tool and without the alignment device, the aim cannot be confirmed.